


you know this could be something

by cinderlily



Series: preschool teacher verse [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Archie is a pre school teacher and Cook teaches music.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you know this could be something

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I am doing this, but if you want to know the 'Duck Song' [here it is](http://vimeo.com/8752333). **Password**: Quack]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
indescribable  
---|---  
**Current music:** | Boys Like Girls (ft. Taylor Swift): Two Is Better Than One  
**Entry tags:** |   
[cook/archuleta](http://cinderlily.livejournal.com/tag/cook/archuleta), [fics](http://cinderlily.livejournal.com/tag/fics), [idol meta](http://cinderlily.livejournal.com/tag/idol%20meta)  
  
  
_ **Fic :: Cook/Archuleta "you know this could be something"** _

"Ook!" Cook barely had time to kneel down before his arm filled with a warm body around his neck. "Ook! Ook! Ook!"

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Because really, he was so tired and hung over it was probably a sin and yet there was nothing better than the feel of a happy three year old in his arm.

"Ian," he smiled, putting the kid back down only to find six other kids around his feet. He was surrounded with hugs and chants of his name (in varying degrees of coherence depending on the kid. "Max, Carys, Dana, Clay, Heather, Brynn..."

They all started chirping happily at him, nonsensical but obviously deliberate in their babbles. He tried to keep his eyes going from face to face without lingering on any of them. Even if he would never admit it to anyone, his favorite time of the week was the two hours he spent at the preschool. It didn't make him any money, he had to supplement it with bartending and the occasional guitar lessons, but there was something to be said about happy little kids and their complete inhibition and excitement.

"So you're Mr. Cook?" he looked up and met the eyes of an unfamiliar face.

He shifted up onto his feet and put a hand out, "Oh yeah, mostly get called Cook. You new?"

"Subbing. Ms. Paula woke up sick this morning," the guy fidgeted. "I'm Mr. David?"

Cook avoided the urge to ask if that was a question or not and instead took the guitar he had slung over his shoulder and smile widely. "Well, hope you are ready to get your socks rocked by two year olds."

David smiled, "Oh I'm ready. Okay guys, get in the circle?" The kids looked up dubiously at him and he tried again. "Grab your mats and we can sing…"

The kids went wild, rushing over towards the corner and grabbing willy-nilly at a pile of carpet samples. For three year olds they were relatively organized and with in a few minutes they were all seated in a loose circle. Cook avoided the chair David offered him and instead sad in the middle and smiled.

He held up one hand and the kids all looked at him like he was the coolest thing on earth. "Do you guys know the song about five little ducks?"

Cook couldn't bring himself to name the feeling in his chest as he watched David not only sing along but join in with the hand motions. He couldn't help but look down at his guitar and blush. And Cook? Didn't blush.

 

Three songs and all the kids were fidgeting, which was actually kind of a miracle. He usually didn't spend that much time with once class. He wouldn't admit under torture it was about fifty percent because the teacher was getting into it just as much as the kids and that it was inconveniently adorable. Instead he put his guitar down and smiled at the class as broadly as he could manage.

"You guys were awesome today," he grinned. "We'll have to show Ms. Paula just how good you guys were."

He heard varying noises of agreement and avoided looking up at the substitute all the way till he got to the door. "It was nice meeting you."

David walked up close to him and lowered his voice, sure to keep a smile on his face. "Ms. Paula might be a while."

And something in the look in David's eyes clicked in Cook's brain. He had always wondered about Paula, her mood swings, her touchy feely nature and her sometimes weird out cries. A part of him felt like he should do something, but there was nothing for him to do. He just shrugged and nodded. "Oh."

"So um, I'm here for now…"

That shouldn't be a good thing. He shouldn't be happy, not with the circumstances but couldn't lie and say it didn't make him want to smile.

"See you next week then?"

David's smile was relaxed. "Yeah I guess you will— Clay, give that back to Max, he was playing with it…."

Cook walked out the door with a stupid grin on his face. Maybe he should be more specific. Best fifteen minutes of the week. At least for the foreseeable future.

[Author's Note: I can't believe I am doing this, but if you want to know the 'Duck Song' [here it is](http://vimeo.com/8752333). **Password**: Quack]


End file.
